


Mosaic

by Lemonandpie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, Conditioning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, Feminization, Forced Turning, Forced Turning (Human to Omega), M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Played as happy, Turning (Human to omega)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandpie/pseuds/Lemonandpie
Summary: After years of waiting for Sheriff Stilinski to bring the people who killed their family to justice, Peter and Derek decide to rebuild their pack using his son.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 426





	Mosaic

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf fic, yay! And also my first dark fic. Maybe these things are connected...
> 
> Read the tags, people. This is a dirty bad wrong fic that at times plays pretend at being a sweet fic. If you are not mentally or emotionally able to handle that right now, please close the tab.

The windows of the Camaro had steamed up so much that Stiles couldn’t see out of the car. He and Derek were so close they were practically touching. Derek was frowning, as usual, and taking swigs of a flask the smelled distinctly alcoholic. Stiles reached for it, but Derek pulled it away.

“Oh come on,” Stiles whined. “I’m eighteen. In almost everywhere except America, I’m old enough to drink.”

“Don’t care.” Derek reached into the door pocket and pulled out a bottle of Coke and tossed it to Stiles. “Drink that.”

Stiles screwed his nose up at Derek, before taking the world’s most sarcastic sip. It was boiling inside this car. Stiles wanted to ask Derek to turn the heating down, but the heating wasn’t even on. The psycho was still wearing a leather jacket, too. Probably thought it was just tepid. Stiles drank some more.

“I like your hair long,” Derek said. He was touching it. When did he start touching Stiles’ hair?

“Thanks,” Stiles replied. Derek kept idly stroking his fingers through Stiles’ hair, occasionally pulling on strands in a way that sent shudders through Stiles’ body. “I like it too.”

The radio kept fading in and out, or at least Stiles’ ability to concentrate on it did. Songs would bleed into each other, or disappear entirely, sometimes warping into a weird mashup that sounded like it was done on angel dust. 

Stiles could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears. He felt a little sick, but mostly tired, like he was falling asleep in a hot bath. His body went weak, making him slump in his seat. He dropped the empty Coke bottle.

“Der’k, wha’s..”

“Shhh,” Derek said, sounding almost nice which made the entire situation _way_ more creepy. “It’s okay. I’m taking you home.”

Stiles swore he saw Derek’s eyes flash a bright, electric blue, before his eyes couldn’t stay open anymore.

\---

First thing Stiles noticed was that someone was stroking his hair. Not Derek. These hands were thinner, and Stiles could feel the light, purposeful scratching of nails against his scalp. Derek’s nails were always bitten to the quick.

Second thing Stiles noticed was the people were talking, but his brain wouldn’t focus long enough for him to understand what they were saying. He tried to speak to them, maybe ask them what was going on, but his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Or at least stuffed with… something. He could feel his jaw open wide around it, sitting on his tongue.

Third thing Stiles noticed was that he was naked.

What the _fuck._

He was naked. Buck naked. He couldn’t feel a single piece of fabric on him, just the world’s softest carpet beneath his feet, and wood beneath his torso. Metal around his wrists and ribs. Whatever it was in his mouth, and fabric around his eyes. And air inside his asshole.

“He’s awake,” Derek’s gruff voice said. 

Stiles cried out behind his gag. He tried to move, but he was tied down to something in a position that made it very clear what was going on.

_Face down, ass up, that’s the way we like to--_

“Shhh,” someone said from behind him. Another man, older than Derek from the sounds of it. Stiles didn’t recognize the voice. A hand matching the one in his hair was placed in the hollow of his back. “You’re safe, little one.”

Stiles didn’t feel safe. Stiles felt very unsafe, a whole other level of unsafe unparalleled by any unsafe situation he had been in before. He was naked and bound in a room with a stranger and a friend who had drugged him. That was not safe!

“He’s freaking out,” Derek said, which no shit.

“His mind is,” the other man said in a disturbingly serene voice. “His body knows what is best for him.”

That was a point. Stiles’ mind was racing, but his heartbeat was completely steady. He couldn’t feel the tell tale signs of his lungs constricting their way through a panic attack. When he tried to struggle against his bonds, his body did nothing. What the hell had Derek given him?

“Relax, Stiles,” the man said. Stiles’ body relaxed further, which made him freak out even more. “My name is Peter. I’m here to take care of you.”

Stiles tried to snark back, but the _gag_ stopped him. Or maybe the fact that his tongue wouldn’t move stopped him. He settled for an angry grunt.

“He’s my uncle,” Derek said, and wasn’t that nice. The family that abducts together stays together.

“Derek and I are the only family we have left,” the man, Peter, said mournfully. “The Hales were a thriving, bustling pack, and now there’s just us.”

Pack? That was a weird way to phrase it.

“While we managed our grief hoping your father would find the _monster_ who killed our kin, we think we have waited long enough.” Peter used the hand on his back to stroke down Stiles’ flank. Stiles shuddered. “Two years, and still the Sheriff's office has done _nothing_ , even though we delivered the culprits right to their door!” Peter let out something that sounded an awful lot like a growl. “So, we’ve decided to make a new family.”

Peter’s hand rested on Stiles’ ass. Nope. Nope, nope, nope.

“Do you remember all the rumors about us, Stiles?” Peter asked, stroking Stiles’ left ass cheek. “How the Hales were wolf-fuckers?”

Yeah, Stiles did. Old Beacon Hills legend, that one. It was their fault for owning most of the wolf infested preserve. People had seen the wolves come right up to their house. A wild one roaming the town had once been stopped by Talia Hale, going from a roaring beast to a puppy who licked her hand with only a few words.

“Well,” Peter said into Stiles’ ear. “They were so close.”

And then the hand on Stiles’ ass grew claws. Glowing eyes, growls, claws. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

In his mind, Stiles was thrashing in his bonds, desperate to get away from his _werewolf_ kidnappers. In reality, he only managed to twitch his left leg.

“Now, the thing about werewolves,” Peter continued, because horror villains just love to monologue, “is that we have some biological quirks that humans don’t. Relevant to you is our gender debacle. While humans just have their men and women, we also have our alphas, betas, and omegas. An alpha is king. Or queen, as the case may be. Betas are about as ordinary as mayo. And omegas, well, omegas are special. Omegas are to be treasured. The problem is, if you bite a human, they always end up a beta. Regular human bodies just can’t take the pressure of growing new reproductive organs. But as with most things, magic has found a way. You still can’t bite a human and get anything but a beta, but if you find a body receptive enough… you can do almost anything.”

Peter licked a long stripe over Stiles’ ear. “And you, Stiles. Derek could smell it immediately. The magic in you. Only a drop, probably more generations back than your brown eyes, but just enough. So here’s what we’re going to do.”

Peter pulled his hand back and smacked Stiles’ ass with enough force that Stiles could swear he felt it jiggle. 

“We are going to bring life back into our pack, and you are going to help us. Derek’s sent a text to your father saying that you’re staying at his tonight.”

“Your Dad says he’s happy for us,” Derek said. Stiles got a sudden and intense urge to kill him.

“How sweet.” Peter chuckled. “He won’t realize anything is wrong until Monday at least, and by then the spell will be complete. Don’t worry, we’ll explain everything to him. You will adjust better with his support. And when your first pups arrive, we’ll give him one to raise for you. We know he will do better this time.”

Stiles was definitely having a panic attack, no matter what his body said. His brain was having an intense argument over what those words definitely meant, versus the real world logic of that being impossible. 

_At least Dad won’t be alone_.

Peter stepped forward, and that was when Stiles realized that Peter was also naked. And hung like a horse. Stiles wanted to protest, although he doubted that with all that was happening, something as small as his virginity would hardly be a deterrent. Peter lifted his cock head to Stiles’ hole, letting Stiles feel the thickness that was definitely going to split him in half. 

“If it makes you feel better,” Peter said in response to Stiles’ high pitched whines, “the fear will pass. Soon, this feeling will be your whole world.”

And then he began to push.

They must have prepped Stiles while he was passed out, because there was no searing pain like he expected, and there was a definite wetness around his hole that shouldn’t be there. Instead there was just the intense pressure of being so unbelievably full, of feeling something foreign pushing inside of him. Peter’s cock was hot, and pulsed inside Stiles as he slowly pushed inside.

“Relax,” Derek said, like he did when Stiles was freaking out over something Derek thought wasn’t worthy of his time. Stiles was going to punch him in the dick.

“Deep breaths, dear,” Peter said, moving one hand to Stiles’ hip and one to his shoulder, stroking the skin with both. Stiles tried to take a deep breath in through his nose, and out again. Peter slid in deeper. “Good boy.”

Stiles sobbed behind his gag, his horror at what was going on stamped on by the warmth that flooded through him at the sound of those words. He wanted to run away, but he also wanted Peter to keep touching him. 

Peter finally hit Stiles with his hips, his cock seated fully inside Stiles’ body. Stiles almost laughed in relief, his body clenching around its new invader but in a way that almost welcomed it. 

“There you go.” Peter delicately kissed Stiles’ cheek. “Feel your body changing. Reforming around my cock. Becoming whole.”

Stiles _did_ feel whole. He felt like Peter belonged there, inside Stiles. Each pulse of Peter’s cock matched the clench of Stiles’ hole. There was a heaviness inside Stiles’ abdomen where Peter pushed against Stiles’ stomach, but it felt like an anchor, not a weight. Something to finally keep Stiles from floating away.

“He’s enjoying it,” Derek said. _Ass_. 

“Of course he is,” Peter replied. He sounded proud, which made Stiles feel proud. “This is his purpose.”

Then, at the same speed as he thrust in, Peter pulled out. Stiles whined, louder and higher pitched the more Peter pulled from him, until only the tip was still inside Stiles. And then Peter pushed in again, at the same speed. In, out, in, out, the same slow drag each way. 

“Come on, he’s used to it by now,” Derek growled.

“It’s his first time. There’s no harm being gentle for his first time.”

 _“Yeah, Derek,”_ Stiles tried to say, but it only sounded like muffled garbage. 

Eventually, Stiles began to rock his hips back to meet Peter’s thrusts. His whines turned into moans when Peter thrust home. That was what Peter had apparently been waiting for, because he began to speed up. Soon, there was enough power behind his thrusts that he was pushing Stiles forward on the bench.

“It’s coming,” Peter said, sounding vaguely breathless. “Feed him your cock. He’s going to need something to relax.”

“You better not bite,” Derek grumbled, pulling the fabric gag from Stiles’ mouth and immediately thrusting his dick in. He tried to go too far, and Stiles choked. Stiles tried to pull away, but Derek kept his head in place with his hand, resting the head of his cock just in front of Stiles’ gag reflex.

“Stiles,” Peter said, and Stiles' attention snapped back after being distracted by his first failed attempt at deepthroating. “This is going to be scary. But you can do this. You were born for this.”

Stiles moaned in confusion, but he doubted anyone could hear him over Derek’s cock (which wasn’t as big as Peter’s, but was still thick and long and in Stiles’ mouth). Stiles couldn’t figure out what the problem was, until he felt something swelling at the base of Peter’s cock.

Peter gripped tightly onto Stiles’ hips, trying to push whatever mutation had just grown at the bottom of his penis into Stiles through sheer force. Stiles tried to buck, but he could still hardly move. 

“He’s too tight,” Derek grumbled. “Told you he wasn’t up to this.”

There was a tense silence, followed by Peter pulling back a little and then trying again. There was a burn, now, sort of like a stretched muscle but inside Stiles’ ass. He could feel some of… whatever the hell it was… but it clearly wasn’t going in. Peter pulled back, and Stiles heard the squelch of lube, before Peter tried again.

“Focus on our cocks, sweetheart. The beautiful, heavy cock on your tongue, and the thick one inside of you. Focus on how good they make you feel. How right your body feels with them inside of you. Feel your own pleasure, and feel ours, and know they are the same.”

Derek snorted. Stiles let his teeth graze the skin of his dick, which made him yelp. Worth it.

“I know you want more, sweetheart. Your mind hasn’t caught up yet but your body is changing so beautifully. Your body knows it needs more.”

Peter was right. Stiles was so full and yet he could help but feel like there was something missing. Like he needed more. But he was scared.

“It’s going in you, no matter what,” Derek said. “It’ll be easier if you accept it.”

Stiles was tempted to bite him properly this time, but instead he focused on relaxing. Peter took the cue, and began to push again. Stiles felt the stretch throughout his entire body, his breaths turning into sharp gasps as he began to hyperventilate. Peter kept pushing, even when Stiles tried to move away, pulling Stiles hips back as he pushed forward until--

There was a small pop, and Stiles screamed as the thing sank fully inside him. He laughed, feeling delirious. Suddenly Peter’s cock twitched again, and come began to pour into Stiles. It felt like it was boiling him alive, which made Stiles try to fight again, but Peter was telling Stiles how good he was, so Stiles gave in.

“You need to knot him too,” Peter said.

Derek began to thrust more incessantly, pushing further and further to get past Stiles’ gag reflex. 

“It hurts,” Derek said, grunting with each thrust.

“I know, Derek. It will get better, I promise.” Peter began to stroke Stiles’ flank again. “Derek’s like you, Stiles. He was born a beta. But betas aren’t very fertile, so we turned him into an alpha. Unfortunately, it means knotting is going to be very uncomfortable until his body gets used to it.” 

Stiles felt Derek swell up at the base just like Peter had, but unlike Peter, Derek was grunting in pain instead of pleasure. Still he managed to force _it_ into Stiles’ mouth, forcing Stiles’ jaw wide open. Stiles tried to pull back from it, but he was stuck. Stuck with his nose resting against Derek’s abdomen, with Derek’s cock sitting at the top of Stiles’ throat. He gagged around it, but a hand reached around his throat from behind him. Peter’s hand encompassed the entire width of Stiles’ throat, and he stroked gently down, triggering Stiles’ swallow reflex and training him to relax his throat around Derek’s dick. 

“He feels--” Derek panted. “--So good.”

Peter kept stroking Stiles’ throat, helping him to swallow the outrageous amount of come Derek was spurting. Derek grunted through the whole process, sounding strained and uncomfortable even though he was rock hard in Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ could hear Derek’s distress, and feel his own, and against any rational thought in his brain he closed his lips around Derek’s cock and began to do something which could only be described as a suckle.

“Oh god,” Derek grunted, curling his fist in Stiles’ hair. So that’s why he preferred it long. 

“That’s it,” Peter whispered in Stiles’ ear. “His cock tastes so good, doesn’t it?”

Stiles couldn’t tell what he was saying through the obstruction in his mouth, but it sounded a lot like an affirmative. Stiles thought he would have liked his brain to have been consulted on that particular decision, but his body seemed to be having a mind of its own. 

“Focus on how good it feels,” Peter told him. “Focus on how it tastes, the shape of it in your mouth, how relaxed and fuzzy you feel when you close your lips around his knot.”

Stiles knew he already had an oral fixation, but the calm that washed over him while he nursed Derek’s cock was ridiculous even for him. It was only when he pushed his head forward trying to swallow even more, even though there was no more to swallow, that Stiles realized that Peter’s cock had somehow gotten _bigger_ and was now outright impaling him. 

“Shhh,” Peter cooed when Stiles began to wriggle and whine. “You’re alright, you’re alright.”

Peter began to rock his hips forward, and instead of the pain Stiles expected there was pleasure. So much pleasure. He felt like his entire insides were more sensitive than his cock, and whenever Peter moved inside him it was stroking open and flayed nerves just waiting to be stimulated. Made to be stimulated.

More come spurted out of Peter’s cock, and it was so much now that Stiles could feel his stomach starting to bloat. Peter adjusted so the giant thing on his cock was holding Stiles’ hole taut, almost like he was going to pull it out. Then he thrust forward again. 

Stiles’ toes curled on the carpet as he came. Not a normal orgasm, but something deeper, like somewhere in the depths of his belly was pushing its way out of him. Stiles shuddered and shook with the force of it, clenching his hole around Peter’s cock and his throat around Derek’s. Something felt weird, and wrong, but so right and he wanted to panic but he couldn’t.

“Good boy,” Peter said again, and Stiles felt his brain white out.

\---

Stiles woke to a fire in the pit of his belly, hot and consuming him from the inside to out. He tried to scream, or yell, or beg, but all that came out of his raw and aching throat was a pitiful and needy whine. He sounded like a wounded animal. Stiles thrashed in his restraints, or tried to at least. It was closer to a simple spasm.

His hole was burning.

“Shh,” someone -- Peter -- said, rolling him over. Rolling him? He was on a bed now, not the bench _thing_ he had been strapped down on before. Stiles went from lying on soft sheets to a hard body, with a harder cock that was pushed into him. 

“Alpha’s here,” Peter said again, and God knew why that made Stiles feel safe. Peter thrust in and out, holding Stiles tightly to his chest while Stiles’ arms stretched to accommodate his new position while his wrists were still handcuffed to the headboard. Peter lifted Stiles’ leg to improve the angle of his thrusts, hitting somewhere deep inside of Stiles that made him feel like his brain was literally being fucked out. 

Stiles sobbed. He felt weird, like he had the flu but a flu that made him inexplicably horny. His body was on fire, his brain was a fuzzy mess, and he just wanted to be held. He buried his face into the pillow beneath him, his chin bumping Peter’s shoulder on the way, and felt how wet the fabric was. He couldn’t tell if it was wet because of his tears, his sweat, or the drool that would just not stop coming because he couldn’t remember how to get his tongue back in his mouth. 

“Don’t be scared,” Peter said, which was easy for him to say. He wasn’t the one who had been drugged, raped, and was now losing control of his body. Peter moved his hand to push Stiles’ head to the side, holding it in place while Peter kissed him. Stiles moaned into the kiss, wrapping his tongue around Peter’s and sucking on it like it was Derek’s cock from the night(?) before.

“Aa--” Stiles said, not sure if it was meant to be a moan or a word. 

Peter’s knot was coming. Stiles tried to wiggle away from it, but Peter reached down to Stiles’ lower belly and pushed down, making Stiles feel like Peter’s cock was about to come out of his stomach. He wondered if Peter could feel himself moving inside of Stiles. Their combined spit was dripping down Stiles’ chin, which was so gross but hit some primal button that Stiles didn’t know he had.

The knot popped inside and Stiles felt like he had been burst open. Not his body, which was holding up remarkably well to the onslaught even though two fingers had been a stretch for him only last weekend, but his soul, his essence. He felt like his mind was cracking like a pane of glass and Peter was waiting to rearrange the broken pieces.

“Aa--” Stiles said again. Peter kissed the word away, holding Stiles tightly while Peter’s hot come spurt inside of him. 

Stiles fell asleep suckling on Peter’s fingers and thrusting back on his knot.

\---

“Aa--” Stiles didn’t know what he was trying to say, clinging to Peter’s back as the man plowed into him, making the bed rock with the force of his thrusts. Stiles had been given back use of his legs, which he had wrapped around Peter’s waist no matter how much his brain told him to use them to fight back or run. 

“You’re doing so well,” Peter said through panting breaths. Even he was starting to exhausted from the sex marathon. “Transforming so well for us.”

“Tr-transf--” Stiles sobbed as his tongue failed to move.

“Shhh.” Peter kissed his forehead. “You don’t need to know those human words anymore.”

Stiles relaxed, his shame at not being able to speak dissipating under the praise. Peter fucked him harder, and instead of trying to speak his just whined with the pleasure.

\---

He was sandwiched between the two of them, cocks pounding into him from both ends. His belly had grown with the amount of come that had been pushed to him, bouncing slightly beneath him. 

Derek roughly gripped his hair and pulled him off Peter’s cock, making Stiles sob at the loss. Peter stared down at him, smiling indulgently and wiping Stiles’ tears before thrusting in again, the new angle pushing him further down Stiles’ throat. 

\---

Stiles woke up with his hips screaming, his throat raw, and his belly stuffed, but his limbs were free. He was also alone. 

Even though the pain made him sob, he forced himself to sit up. The bed was a four poster, and a complete mess, stained with sweat and come and some substance that Stiles couldn’t identify. A patch of white, fresh enough to still be wet, glistened in the sunlight that was poking through the curtains. Before he could think to stop himself, Stiles bent down and licked it. It was Peter’s. The taste made the tension in his body fade, and his aches ease, and with a hunger he had never known before he licked the patch until it was clean. 

Wait.

Stiles froze, his tongue still licking the come around his mouth until it was all gone. His ass was high in the air, spread so that someone could push into him easily, while he licked his kidnapper’s old come off bed sheets.

Stiles leapt off the bed, almost running into the wall in his eagerness to get as far away from the bed as possible. Just beyond it was the bench he had been strapped to, which was also covered in bodily fluids and still wearing its restraints. Stiles turned away from it, and the bed, only to end up looking directly into a mirror.

That wasn’t him. That couldn’t be him. Whatever was in the mirror had shinier hair than he had, and brighter eyes, and fuller lips. It had less muscle, enough to tone but not enough to strengthen, and it had a smaller waist but bigger hips to give it the hourglass figure Lydia had always aspired to. Stiles reached up to touch the puffy nipples that adorned the creature in the mirror’s chest, and felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him. His hole clenched, and something dripped from it. His cock remained limp.

Stiles spun around, away from the gaze of the mirror. In front of him was a door. He ran towards it and jostled the handle. It was locked. There was a desk to his right, and Stiles rummaged through it until he had what he needed. With a couple of stray pins, Stiles went to work picking the lock. His coordination was compromised, because it took him far longer than usual, but eventually he heard the tell tale click of the door unlocking. Thanking every God he could think of that his Dad had been more worried about Stiles being abducted than his mild criminal tendencies, Stiles wrenched the door open.

The house he was in was old. He thought that he had just been sequestered away in a room that wasn’t used much, but the hallway the door opened to was just as worn down and dusty. It felt empty and cold, and Stiles wondered if a ghost was going to come screaming down the corridor. 

Trying to be as quiet as he could, Stiles padded down the hallway. With each step he felt something sluggishly run down his leg. Determined not to think about it, Stiles padded past a window that showed the huge expanse of the Beacon Hills Reserve. Definitely the Hale property, then. He would have to get onto one of the trails in order to get out. 

He hoped Peter and Derek were asleep.

Stiles could see stairs at the end of the hall. Still walking quietly, but faster, Stiles approached it. The landing felt like the kind Stiles had seen in movies, including the huge ass chandelier. There was also a creepy family portrait to give it the true finishing touch.

Well, Stiles said creepy. It was actually really nice. It was clearly a photo taken at a family cookout, everyone sitting on the lawn in front of the house while the reserve surrounded them. Stiles knew the Hale family had once been huge, but it was different seeing them all sat together. They looked like a nice family. Stiles felt something inside of him tug, the same way it did when someone reminded him of his mother. 

Derek was sitting near the front, only a child with his head resting in the lap of a woman who was instantly recognizable as his mother. Further back Stiles could see Peter, young and handsome and wearing a smile far more carefree than anything Stiles had seen him wear. Stiles reached up to touch the portrait’s smiling face.

The attack came from his side. 

Stiles fell to the ground, screaming and clawing as he was pinned to the carpet by something that growled fiercely above him. Knees pinned down his hips and in spite of Stiles’ struggling, a hot cock pushed into his ass. 

The thrust knocked the wind out of his sails, bringing back that hazy feeling that had been slowly consuming Stiles since he had been brought to the Hale house. Stiles tried to scratch at Derek’s face, but Derek’s skin seemed to have hardened and gotten furrier, somehow. Derek grabbed Stiles’ searching hands and pinned them down. 

“You aren’t going anywhere!” Derek growled, his thrusts punishing with their force. 

“Please,” Stiles sobbed. “I don’t want this.”

“You told me that you’re lonely all the time.” Derek’s voice sounded wrong, somehow, like there was something else mixed in with his human speech. “That ever since your Mom got sick you’ve been lonely.”

_“Dad’s too busy to focus on me,” Stiles said. He and Derek were sitting on the bonnet of Derek’s Camaro, eating take out burgers and watching the way the light breeze moved the trees in the reserve. “Scott’s got Allison. Lydia can never decide if she likes me or not.” Stiles laid down. “I thought I was fine not having much of a family because I had found my own, but I don’t even have them anymore.”_

_Derek looked down at his burger, a frown etched on his face._

_“I used to have a big family,” he said, not emotionless but the emotion there was subdued. “Our house used to be full all of the time, and I hated it because it was loud all the time. Now the only family I have is my Uncle, and he’s in the hospital.”_

_Stiles patted his hand on Derek’s arm. Derek started at the touch, then frowned down at Stiles’ hand._

_“We can be lonely together,” Stiles joked._

_Derek hadn’t kissed him, but for the first time since they met Stiles thought that he might._

“Fuck you,” Stiles said, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

“We’re going to give you a family,” Derek said, with the same intensity that made Stiles fall in love with him. “A big family who will love you and never leave you.”

“I hate you,” Stiles croaked. Derek stopped thrusting at that, but Stiles’ body was moving on its own and fucking itself on Derek’s cock anyway. Stiles sniffled, tears rolling down his face as his body worked to bring them both to orgasm because Stiles was so goddamn _empty_. 

Derek lay down on top of Stiles, and with the first bit of tenderness he had shown Stiles since this nightmare started, reached under Stiles’ body to hold him tightly.

“Peter said that when your body has settled down--” Derek began moving his hips again, meeting Stiles’ thrusts. “--You will be happier than you’ve ever been. Your ADHD will get easier to handle, and you won’t get anxious again.”

“Because I’m going to be a cock hungry zombie!” Stiles said through gritted teeth. A well timed thrust made him cry out, his tongue beginning to loll out of his mouth again.

“Because you’re going to be happy,” Derek said. “Don’t you want to be happy?”

Stiles tried to shake his head, tried to say _not like this_ , but Derek was thrusting with more urgency now, and Stiles became preoccupied on how to open his hole so that Derek would be able to thrust his knot home with ease.

Derek thrust his knot inside and bit down on Stiles’ throat, and Stiles shrieked as his still soft cock spurted come over the carpet, and as the peaceful fog began to descend Stiles wondered if this was what happiness felt like.

\---

Stiles still felt like there was a fire deep inside him, maybe even hotter than before, but still he couldn’t stop shivering. Peter wrapped him tightly in duvets and carried him down to the living room. They sat in front of the fire, Stiles curled up in Peter’s lap sucking on Peter’s fingers like his life depended on it. The duvet beneath where he was sitting was soaking wet.

“He’s almost ready,” Peter said to Derek when the other walked in. 

Derek knelt down in front of Stiles and reached inside of the duvet, pressing his fingers to Stiles’ empty and aching hole. Stiles felt his hole spasm, and when Derek pulled his fingers back they were dripping wet.

“I didn’t know omegas made this much,” Derek said, rubbing his wet fingers together and watching the clear liquid dripping from them. 

“Stiles is an enthusiastic producer,” Peter replied, nuzzling into Stiles’ hair. 

Stiles made a questioning noise around Peter’s fingers.

“It’s your slick,” Peter said to him. “It’s your body preparing you for an alpha’s knot.”

“He means,” Derek licked the substance off his fingers, “that you get wet like a girl.”

Stiles flushed in embarrassment and whined into Peter’s fingers. To make it worse, his hole clenched again and more of that _stuff_ leaked out.

“Do you like that?” Peter asked. “Being called a girl?”

Stiles whined again, his body clenching.

“The change is crossing his wires,” Derek said.

“Sweet little omega,” Peter cooed. “Wants to sit in his alpha’s lap in a frilly dress while we toy with his pussy, hmm?”

Stiles began to rock in Peter’s lap, trying to find something to combat the heat inside of him.

“He’s going to be so happy when he’s pregnant,” Derek said, running his hand down the part of Stiles’ leg peeking out from under the duvet.

“He knows what he’s made for,” Peter confirmed. He began to lazily thrust his fingers in and out of Stiles’ mouth, before sliding his hand under the duvet and sinking the fingers of his other hand into Stiles’ hole.

“Good omega,” Derek said.

\---

“Aa--” Stiles panted as he bounced on Derek and Peter’s cocks, taking them both in his hole at the same time. Peter had his arm wrapped around Stiles’ waist, and Derek was peppering kisses on his brow. 

“Aa--” Stiles tried again, his head falling back on Peter’s shoulder. Their knots were starting to form, and taking it was going to break him. Stiles knew, he knew that whatever the hell they had done to him had taken and whoever he used to be was gone now and whoever he was going to be would be born as soon as he took both knots at once.

Derek, ever the impulsive one, knotted first, groaning as he began to come inside of Stiles. Peter shushed the both of them as he began to thrust faster, Derek whining from the pressure and Stiles whining because of the stretch. Peter pulled back, then pushed forward, pushing and pushing until he pushed his knot past Stiles’ rim.

“Alpha!” Stiles screamed, the fire deep inside of him spreading and consuming him whole.

\---

Stiles was a happy omega. His alphas kept his belly full with pups, and fed him their cocks whenever he wanted them. Their pack was growing, both with the babies Stiles gave birth to and the betas that Peter and Derek brought into the fold. Stiles had been nervous around the new wolves at first, especially the ones who knew the old Stiles and smelled funny when they first saw the happy omega Stiles had become. But they had all learned Stiles’ place, and had accepted him and the life he gave to the pack. 

Even his Dad had let Derek bite him. Eventually. He had been so angry at first, so much so that he had shot Peter, even though Peter had tried to explain to him that losing his alphas would kill Stiles as well. It was only seeing Stiles sobbing over Peter, believing that his father had killed someone he loved, that the Sheriff had understood that what had been done could never be undone. 

He had chosen to join the pack a few months before his grandson was born. He was fiercely protective of the pup he had been given to raise, even more than he had been of Stiles. Stiles sometimes heard his father talking to the pup about him, the same way that he talked about Stiles’ mother. He knew that his father missed the old Stiles, but it still hurt to hear. It didn’t matter now. What was done could never be undone.

Stiles stretched out, loosening his muscles before sinking back into Peter’s arms. Peter and Stiles both had their hands on Stiles’ large belly, filled with another litter, while Stiles kept Peter’s cock warm in his hole. 

Isaac and Boyd were running around with the older pups, while Scott and Allison played with one of the youngest. Stiles knew from the looks on their faces that they were going to be having their own pups soon. Derek and Stiles’ father were talking over the grill, thankfully remaining civilized unlike when the Sheriff first became a beta and fought with his alphas all the time.

Stiles sighed and nuzzled into Peter’s neck.

“Are you alright, omega?” Peter asked.

Stiles hummed and licked Peter’s neck.

“Just thinking about how happy I am,” Stiles replied. He leaned up, following Peter’s face around until Peter finally indulged him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it ;)


End file.
